<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good gracious, you're a heart attack by wheezykat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610075">good gracious, you're a heart attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat'>wheezykat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Drabble, Emotional Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Humor, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his boyfriend crying when he returns from work.</p><p>Based on drarrymicrofic prompt "verklempt"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics, February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good gracious, you're a heart attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please forgive the ridiculousness of this prompt fill. it made me laugh! haha.<br/>title borrowed from "Heart Attack" by Wild Rivers</p><p>I am not J.K. Rowling, and thus do not own Harry Potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stepped out of the Floo, absent-mindedly dusting the residual powder from his glasses before placing them back on his face, only to be struck by the sight of a puffy-eyed and sniffling Draco bundled beneath mounds of blankets on the couch in front of him.</p><p>“Draco…?”</p><p>At his question, Draco’s face crumpled, before pale hands came up to hide himself.</p><p>“Harry-” he wailed from beneath his cover, “Harry, I’m verklempt!”</p><p>Not entirely sure what was happening, Harry crossed the room to take his boyfriend into his arms, tucking his white blonde head beneath his chin, making quiet shushing noises under his breath. Rubbing his hands up and down Draco’s back patiently, Harry waited until he had gotten himself together enough to tell him what was wrong. Finally, his breaths slowed, and the crying reduced to a quiet snuffling as he nuzzled against Harry’s neck.</p><p>“What happened, love?”</p><p>Draco waved his hands vaguely behind him, pointing to their telly where the distinctive end credits of Titanic were beginning to roll.</p><p>“Draco, did you watch it again?” Harry asked, sighing inwardly at his boyfriend’s theatrics, but still amused despite himself.</p><p>He nodded slightly against Harry’s frame, taking a deep breath, before answering in a rush.</p><p>“She did it, Harry! She rode the horse just like Jack had suggested. Look at the photos!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>i'm on tumblr - come say hi!<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat">wheezykat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>